


Domesticity

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a mundane little thing, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

It was just a mundane little thing, really. It wasn't anything that should have made him pause. And yet, here he was, staring dumbly at his boyfriend while his cereal went all mushy in his bowl. Adam hadn't noticed yet. His nose was buried in the morning paper. He felt that warm fuzzy feeling start to spread from his chest and he really didn't care about his cereal anymore, not when the object of his affection was sitting right there next to him.

"Uh… everything okay over there, Rocky?" Adam asked around a spoonful of his own cereal.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine. I was just thinking." Rocky shook his head with a little smile and turned his attention back to his cereal. The neon fruity colours, which didn't actually resemble the colour of any fruit he'd seen in real life, were beginning to seep out of the little rice flakes and into the milk.

"Don't hurt yourself." Adam had disappeared behind his paper again.

"It's just… we're awfully domestic, aren't we?" Rocky took a bite of his now tasteless and mostly colourless mushy cereal. Dark brown eyes and soft black curls peeked around the paper.

"Domestic," Adam deadpanned.

"You bought me Fruity Pebbles."

"Well, they're your favourite aren't they?" Adam asked. He was eyeing Rocky as if he might need to check for a head injury.

"Yes, and you knew it, and you knew we were out, and you bought me some. It's domestic. I like it. Gives me that warm, fuzzy feeling inside." Rocky gave himself a hug to demonstrate. Adam folded his paper and set it aside with a confused look on his face.

"You went all sappy and domestic because I bought you cereal?" he questioned. Rocky looked down at Adam's bowl of mostly eaten and very boring Raisin Bran and then down at his own bowl of now dissolved but once vibrantly coloured Fruity Pebbles. He smiled and nodded.

"We co-own a dojo. We share the one bedroom loft apartment above said dojo. We have lived together, at one place or another, for ten years. If it were legal, I would have married you by now. And you're getting all worked up over a box of cereal?" Rocky nodded enthusiastically and took his bowl to the kitchen. He rinsed it and set it aside before returning for Adam's now empty bowl. He was halfway back to the kitchen before what Adam said finally caught up to him.

"Wait… married? You would marry me?" Adam sighed and stood up. He tucked the morning paper underneath his arm and took the bowl from Rocky's hands. He gave Rocky a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You are such a girl sometimes," he said and then disappeared downstairs to open up the dojo, leaving a dumbfounded and smiling Rocky in their suddenly very domestic feeling kitchen.


End file.
